Super Mario Star Shine
by Rhuen
Summary: Wario and Waluigi are approached by a mysterious woman wearing a Princess Peach mask; who enlists their aid in kidnapping both Princess Peach and Bowser Koopa with sleeping gas. It is quickly revealed she has the Koopalings and Bowser jr with her as they take off with Peach and Bowser. Who is she? Another minion of Bowser who hit Bowser by mistake, or is there more to her scheme?
1. Opening Cut Scenes

-Scrolling text and shadowy silhouettes in a story book fashion-

Once upon a time there were two kingdoms; one was a kingdom of light and greenery; the other a kingdom of darkness and fire. These two kingdoms had been at war for many generations, each amassing large armies, weapons, and increasing magical power. It came to pass that the exposure to magic given rise a princess and a prince in each kingdom gifted with extra-ordinary magical powers. The rulers of these lands saw that their children as they grew could either become the destroyers of their entire world; or else usher in a utopia of peace and prosperity with their powers.

The two kingdoms entered a peace accord in which the children were to wed upon reaching adult hood. The two could not have been happier, they decided to make the union official between their kingdoms. They used their magic powers to create an egg that contains the fusion of their life essences. That night however the happiness was broken as a diminutive figure holding a wand broke into the castle and stole away the egg. Both sides knew that there were powerful individuals on both sides that hated the very idea of the two kingdoms uniting. Each kingdom accused the other of stealing the egg, or harboring the one that would.

The two were separated by their respective kingdoms, raised to view the other as the aggressor and the thief of the egg, hiding it away to raise as a weapon against the other…this union of magic from the two most powerful magic bearers ever known to exist.

**-3-D graphics, no narration-**

"Welcome one and all to the Annual Mushroom Tennis Tournament!"

The crowd cheers as Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach walk out onto the court during the opening ceremonies. Outside Wario and Waluigi are sneering at the large monitor showing the crowd outside the opening ceremony, they nod as they start to head up the stairs grinning and laughing mischievously. They are stopped by a strange laugh behind him, turning around Wario smiles looking at the ground at the dark red boots of a woman, her long train red dress that is only down to her knees in the front, a clear sign of stockings coming from her boots. Her dress is clearly formal above the waist, her arms covered in dark gloves with claw like fingers.

Wario does a double take and backs up seeing the woman's face, or lack thereof, as she is wearing a paper cut-out mask of Princess Peach, the blond lines clearly contrasting this woman's own cherry red hair, which does have the same side looks as Princess Peach yet is high in the middle giving her hair a fire-water fall kind of vibe and a pair of horns flat against her head aimed back and up.

The mysterious woman holds out a bag of gold coins in one hand and a scroll in the other. Wario takes the scroll and *laughs* as he reads it. He nods as the mysterious masked woman and takes the bag of gold while nudging Waluigi. Waluigi just shrugs and turns to look at the monitor now showing Princes Daisy and smiles.

The crow boos as Wario and Waluigi make their way onto the tennis court during a match between the doubles teams of Princess Peach with Princess Daisy against Bowser with Donkey Kong. They surprise the crown as they throw a smoke bomb onto the tennis court. The Toad police with Mario and Luigi are rushing in as a strange flying car with mushroom and flower motifs flies down, scattering the smoke. As the smoke hits the Toad police they fall over asleep, Mario and Luigi do their best to cover their mouths as they see the strange woman wearing a mask of Princess Peach carrying the real Princess Peach over her shoulder while dragging Bowser by his tail. She tosses Princess Peach into the back seat where straps fly out and tie her up, she flings Bowser onto the back where chains tie around him. She jumps onto the hood as Wario and Waluigi jump into the driver seat and passenger seat respectively. She laughs wildly as the car flies up.

Mario and Luigi stand watching as the car is met by the seven flying battle ships of the Koopalings and Bowser jr.; which scatter across the lands to different castles while the flying car heads off in the direction of Bowser's castle. This leaves Mario and Luigi scratching their heads before heading off in pursuit.


	2. World 01: Mushroom Kingdom

Mario and friends head from the Peach Dome to Princess Peach's castle over a number of stages ranging in background from the tennis court to the castle which has an air-ship hovering over it.

-Battle through several stages-

Mario upon reaching the end of the Mid-boss castle finds a surprising mini-boss

-Birdo-

Mario goes through Peach's castle and defeats Lemmy Koopa as the world 01 boss. Mario finds Toadsworth tied up and gagged.

Upon freeing Toadsworth, "Thank you Mario, but our princess….sorry…old habits are hard to break. All joking aside, it looks like Bowser's up to his old tricks again, once again he has sent those Koopalings to seven worlds and looks to have taken the Princess back to his castle."

Toadsworth *scratches his chin*, "Although it is strange that Wario and Waluigi would be working with him, and that…new character. Heh, was funny though they hit him with his own sleep bombs."

Mario is tapping his foot.

"Anyhow," says Toadsworth, "before they captured me I saw the alert that the next closest invasion was in Water World."

Mario jumps down a warp pipe.

-(Potential Enemies) as the first world the enemy variety count is low and primarily classics

*Goomba

*Para Goomba

*Koopa Troopa (Green , Red)

*Para Koopa Troopa (Green , Red)

*Lakitu / Spiny

*Hammer Bros

*Piranha Plant

-Castle Enemies:

*Podoboo

*Koopa Troopa

*Para Koopa Troopa

*Fire Piranha Plant

*Thwomp

*Boo

*Shy Guy


	3. World 02: Water Kingdom

World 02: Water World

-a brief cut scene-

Princess Peach and Bowser come to in what appears to be Princess Peach's castle, however a few things aren't right. The Toads are all wind up robots, Princess Peach and Bowser wander from the room where they wake up to find themselves before a dining hall with a feast on the table.

A strange jester appears before them, "Eat, the Lady of the Castle bids her honored guests to eat and be happy in their new home."

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" asks Princess Peach.

Bowser looks around confused, "Yeah! Who do you think you are snatching me!? I'll crush you!"

"I'm sure that you would great king of the koopas," says the jester, "but I never make the same mistake twice."

With that he vanishes.

"Make the same mistake twice?" asks Princess Peach looking at Bowser.

Bowser only *shrugs*, "I'd remember smashing some loud mouth like him before."

Bowser walks over to the table, "No point letting a hot meal go to waste."

"I wander," thinks Princess Peach, "Who would kidnap both of us?"

Bowser is just chowing down the whole time.

-Game-

Mario and friends arrive in the water kingdom. They battle across several stages.

At the mid-boss castle there is a short cut-scene meeting the boss

-Clawgrip-

"What?" says Mario, "I thought I only dreamed you."

*if in two or more player mode*

Luigi says, "I had the same dream bro…"

*in either case*

"I am no dream," says Clawgrip, "I am your nightmare!"

*battle begins*

After several more stages Mario and friends arrive and fight through the main castle, and up to the roof, up a rope ladder, and onto a flying air ship.

Boss battle

-Larry Koopa-

The ship crash lands in Desert World, which is also been invaded.

-Potential Enemies List (being a water world, the enemy list can feel long as the waters are generally full of threats)

*Cheep Cheep

*Blooper

*Koopa Troopa (Green, Red)

*Para Koopa Troopa (Green, Red)

*Albatoss

*Ba'bomb

*Anenome

*Aqua Lakitu / Spiny

*Big Bertha

*Blooper Nanny / Baby Blooper

*Baby Dragoneel

*Cheep Cheep Pufferfish

*Cheep Chomp

*Clampy

*Crabber

*Deep Cheep

*Torpedo Ted

*Skull Box

*Targeting Red

-Castle Enemies:

*Ba'bomb

*Crabber

*Skull Box

*Targeting Ted

*Cannons

*Cannon Ball

*Fish Bone

*Cheep Cheep

-Original Enemies:

*Aqua Slime: A water wave like slime with a smile face. Spits out an arching spray of water or shoots straight down when above. Bouncy to jump on, defeated by Fire or Ice easily.

*Sea Weedo: A walking pile of sea weed in beach zone, whips with sea weed, has to be thumped on to defeat otherwise the player can stand on them without being harmed as they slowly move about. Defeated by fire easily, can break out of ice unless smashed.


	4. World 03: Desert Kingdom

World 03:

-cut scene-

"Surprised you didn't think I kidnapped you." says Bowser downing a mutton.

"I figured it wasn't you after the way that guy spoke to you." says Peach

"Enjoy your dinner?" asks the Jester appearing above Princess Peach and Bowser, "don't worry it was poisoned, the lady of the castle wouldn't be happy with me if I did that."

"Why did you kidnap us?" asks Princess Peach, "Are you trying to conquer both our kingdoms?"

"Hey!" shouts Bowser in surprise, "how dare you! I'm the villain!"

"Me?" asks the jester coyly, "Not I…the lady of the castle is…"

A purple fire ball shoots from a corner of the room across the jester's face.

"What I mean to say is," says the jester, "you are home now, sit back, watch some television, eat dinner, bake cakes…."

"You can't hold us forever!" shouts Princess Peach, "Mario will save us!"

Bowser *scratches* his head, "and my loyal troops will come for me!"

The jester starts to laugh, there is also a giggle coming from somewhere else.

"Whatever you say…your highness," says the jester laughing as he vanishes.

Bowser *huffs* at the ceiling in the direction the jester had been in while Princess Peach looks in the direction the fireball had come from and goes *hmmm*

-game-

Mario and friends exit the crashed Air Ship in the Desert Kingdom. They spot an air ship hovering over the castle.

They go through several stages before coming face to face…to face and other face with the mid-boss: Tryclyde

"Mama mia," says Mario, "Another guy from that weird dream."

"Don't be ssso sssurprisssed," hisses Tryclyde, "I am far from the firssst you have met from Subcon."

A thought bubble appears above Mario displaying all the enemies he's encountered since (Super Mario Bros 2) that first appeared there.

"Guess it was more than a dream," says Mario, "but you're dreaming if you think I'll let you take over my world."

-battle-

Some more stages then face the main boss: Morton jr. Koopa.

They take his air ship; while in the air a bird flies by and gives Mario a letter, it seems one of the Koopalings has captured Donkey Kong and his crew and taken over Kong Country.

-Potential Enemies:

*Cobrat

*Chain Chomp

*Bill Blaster

*Bullet Bill

*Walleye

*Vase / Vase Based

*Venus Guy Trap

*Fire Bros

*Boomerang Bros

*Shy Guy

*Snifit

*Pokey

*Tweester

*Sandmaargh

-Castle Enemies

*Cobrat

*Chain Chomp

*Bill Blaster

*Bullet Bill

*Podoboo

*Fire Bros

*Cannon

*Cannon Ball

*Koopa Troopa (Red)

*Buzzy Beetle

*Thwomp

*Flame Throwers

*Dry Bones


	5. World 04: Kong Jungle

**World 4: Kong Jungle:**

**-cut scene-**

"This is more like it," says Bowser turning on the television, "how about you bake a cake Peachie."

Peach *fumes*, "I am not baking you a cake!"

Peach turns and looks at empty corner of the room, "Not for Bowser and not for you! So tell me why you brought us here right now!"

"Huh?" says Bowser surprised as he looks around the room, "there isn't…*sniff*, *sniff*, Who is that? Not jr…."

Bowser blasts a plume of fire at the corner, it encounters a forcefield.

The same woman who had enlisted Wario and Waluigi appears. Bowser looks at her and back at Peach and back at the woman in the red dress wearing a Peach mask.

The woman *tilts her head like a confused dog*, "Not happy? What's wrong?"

She looks at Bowser, her paper like mask morphs into a mask of Bowser and her dress turns

into a dark green with dragon like scales, "You have your castle…your servants…"

She looks back at Peach, the mask morphing back to Peach and her dress a dark red, "You have….him…you have a kitchen..you have a court out back, a stadium here, explore…be happy….be happeeee."

She starts to *growl*

"No!" says Peach, "I don't care what this place has, I want my castle, my friends, and…"

Peach looks at Bowser, "I want Mario…"

She points at Bowser, "Not him!"

Bowser looks hurt from that statement.

"No," says the woman coldly, her dress turns black and the mask morphs into a Phanto Mask making Peach *gasp* with her hand over her mouth.

The woman bends over laughing low and creepy, she leans back suddenly and laughs maniacally.

She starts to fade away, except for the Phanto Mask as she says, "No…I know what you need…what will make you happy…"

She completely fades away and then the Phanto Mask blinks out.

"Oh dear," says Peach as she turns and looks at Bowser who scratches his head.

**-game-**

Mario and friends land their air ship on the outskirts of Kong Jungle, away from the air ship hovering over some ruins out at sea on the other side of the jungle.

After playing through some stages they come to a jungle pyramid castle and the face the mid-boss: Donkey Kong…however it turns out to be a Mechanical Duplicate.

Play through some more stages and come to the ruins, fight through them and face the main boss: Iggy Koopa. Free Donkey Kong and his friends and family.

Iggy Koopa is tied up with Donkey Kong pounding his fist when a wormhole opens. Out pops Bowser jr, and the mysterious jester.

"Don't you touch Iggy," says Bowser jr yelling at Donkey Kong, "Or you'll answer to papa!"

Cranky Kong chimes in, "What was the meaning of this kid, why would your papa come after us? We don't have anything he wants. Besides this is a breach of the treaty."

"Treaty?" says Mario.

The jester looks down at Mario, "Oh ho ho ho, so you must be this dimension's version of the Legendary Hero."

"Huh?" says Mario, everyone including Bowser jr. turn to the jester in confusion.

"It's no matter," says the jester, "She doesn't care, she has what she wants, and will have everything else. You however are a pain in our side."

The jester turns to the Kongs, "as are these other heroes…no matter, you couldn't stop her before…or just now. We have to keep her happy after all."

"Shut up!" shouts Bowser jr, "You're stealing my spot light you…two bit henchman!"

"My apologies," says the jester bowing to Bowser jr, mockingly, "your highness."

"Till next time Mario," says Bowser jr as the two of them fly into the worm hole with Bowser jr grabbing Iggy with a chain claw.

"What'd he mean…not stop her just now? We saved the island."

-Mario and friends take off in the air ship once more

-potential enemies:

*Blurp

*Bopping Toad

*Cheep Skipper

*Clambo

*Cling Cobra

*Croctopus

*Dino Rhino

*Dragoneel

*Fang Fish

*Zinger

*Piranha Plant

*Fire Piranha Plant

*Wiggler

*Koopa Troopa (Green, Red, Blue)

*Para Koopa Troopa (Greeen, Red, Blue)

*Vine Slime

*Urchin

*Thwomp Kong

*Ba'bomb

-Castle Enemies

*Mecha-Koopa

*Fire Rod

*Thwomp

*Boo

*Big Boo

*Monty Mole

*Koopa Troopa (Green, Red, Blue)

*Para Koopa Troopa (Green, Red, Blue)

*Ba'bomb

-original enemies:

*Croco-log: a log like enemy with a crocodile like head. Its back can be jumped on, but the jaws snap.

*Mecha-Monkey: A mechanical clone of Diddy Kong with a wind-up key in its back and grey in color. They throw Ba'bombs from their tree hide-outs.


	6. World 05: Sweet Sweet Kingdom

**World 05: Sweet Sweet Kingdom:**

-cut scene-

On board the Air ship Mario and friends receive two separate letters. One from the Mushroom Kingdom, and one from Sarassa Land. The Mushroom Kingdom letter is short telling Mario that the mysterious woman appeared in the castle and kidnapped Captain Toad, the letter from Sarassa Land informs them that Waluigi has kidnapped Princess Daisy and taken her to the Sweet Sweet Kingdom where one of the Koopaling ships is also present.

The scene changes to the castle in which Bowser and Princess Peach are being held,

"Why don't you just smash through the walls and get us out of here?" asks Princess Peach, while Bowser sits in front of the tv eating some meat on a bone.

Bowser *laughs* and *sniffs&* the air, "I smell jr and the Koopalings…ha ha ha…"

"What?" asks Princess Peach getting angry, "This…this…this is despicable Bowser."

Bowser laughs again, "Looks like the kids really want a mama, ha ha ha."

"Yeah…" says Princess Peach, "and how does…"

A sparkling energy draws their attention as the mysterious woman appears, wearing the Princess Peach Mask and red dress; however she is holding a struggling Captain Toad in her hand.

Bowser is confused (big question mark above his head and everything), Princess Peach *gasps*

as the mysterious woman drops Captain Toad and says, "Every good household needs a pet?"

"What?" says Captain Toad, "I'm not pet!"

The mysterious woman drops Captain Toad and shoots him with a blue electric like spell blast from her hand.

Princess Peach yells out, "Nooooo!"

When the energy clears Captain Toad is alright except his head lamp is gone, replaced by dog ears on a strap he can't pull off.

When Captain Toad tries to talk all that comes out is *arf, arf*.

"How could you?" asks Princess Peach, "You…whoever you are!"

The mask changes to a Phanto Mask and the dress turns black. Princess Peach hugs onto Captain Toad.

"Whoever I am! Whoever I am!" she laughs maniacally before stopping and talking calmly,

"Oh…right…how rude of me; I never introduced myself."

She does curtsey and says, "I am called Princess Rose Vine of the Shadow Kingdom."

"Shadow Kingdom?" asks Princess Peach looking over at Bowser who only *shrugs*.

"Now," says Princess Rose Vine, "you have everything you need."

With that Princess Rose Vine vanishes. Her red hair waving about and her horns against a background of darkness vanishing last with the Phanto Mask making Princess Peach shiver.

Captain Toads *arfs* some more as Princess Peach turns to Bowser, "and what part of Bowser jr and the Koopalings plan is this?" She indicates Captain Toad.

Bowser is a bit agap at the weirdness, Captain Toad even has dog paws and a dog tail upon closer inspection, Bowser thinks to himself, "Yeah…I'll have to ask jr what's up with this when he shows up."

-game-

Mario and friends arrive in the Sweet Sweet Kingdom, a land made of candy and desserts, all edible yet never goes bad and in fact grows naturally.

Play through a number of weird stages and arrive at the mid-boss castle.

Huge surprise, the last room rather than being faced by an enemy is a wedding ceremony with Waluigi and Daisy (in a cage), with a Goomba as the priest.

Waluigi shouts, "How dare you interrupt our wedding (Mario) *or* (Luigi)" *depending on which reaches. In two player mode he says "Luigi…and Mario." With more emphasis on Luigi.

Princess Peach yells out, "Help"

"I'll show you for crashing our wedding," says Waluigi as the battle begins.

After the Battle: If only using Mario, Princess Daisy will say, "Thank you Mario."

After the Battle: If only using Luigi, Princess Daisy will say, "My hero," and kiss Luigi on the forehead.

After the Battle: If in two player mode, Princess Daisy will say, "Thank you for saving me," walk up to Luigi and say, "My hero" and kiss him on the forehead while Mario scratches his head looking a bit uncomfortable or confused.

The scene fades to black and then comes up on the over world map with Daisy in a text box saying, "It's not over yet, one of those dreadful Koopalings still has the castle of Sweet Sweet Kingdom under their control."

Mario and friends battle through a few more stages and fight through the main castle, the battle is against: Wendy Koopa.

At the start of the battle Wendy speaks *surprising the hero as none of the Koopalings before her did before the battle*, "As the…Princess…of Koopa Land, I deserve to have all the sweets for myself, after all I am a proper…Princess…I won't let that upstart take my spotlight with all the lines and scene stealing that she does. But first."

After the battle, Wendy has a temper tantrum, "No, No, No, No, I won't lose, I won't, I won't, I won't"

She gets up and *growls* at Mario and friends, however the jester appears and (warps) Wendy away.

"My apologies," says the jester, "things were about to get a little too serious, can't have that can we."

"Who are you?" demands Mario.

"Oh me?" says the jester, "just a loyly minion of the lady of the castle…" he pauses a moment,

"Princess Rose Vine, get used to it as she is going to rule over all of the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Land if we're aren't too careful."

"huh wha?" says Mario confused by his phrasing.

"Don't mind me," says the jester, "the Princess can have a very chaotic heart, no telling what she might do next…heh heh heh..such fun…so scary…"

With that the jester vanishes, a letter floating down from the portal as it closes. Mario picks up the letter it says, *You don't know me, but I know you, Signed: Dimentio*

-Potential Enemy List:

*Yurarin

*Yurarin-Boo

*Magi-Koopa

*Waddlewing

*Wiggler

*Wizzerd

*Tap-Tap

*Koopa Troopa (Blue, can throw its shell SMW style)

*Para Koopa Troopa (Blue)

-Castle Enemies:

*Koopa Troopa (Red, Blue)

*Para Koopa Troopa (Red, Blue)

*Goomba

*Para Goomba

*Spiny

*Buzzy Beetle

*Boo

*Flame Thrower

-Original Enemies:

*Marshoomba (it's a Goomba wearing a bouncy marshmallow on its head for protection)

*Gummi Thwomp (a castle enemy, a multi-colored Thwomp that bounces around when it hits the ground, going in different directions.

*Cake Chomp (A piece of birthday cake with burning candles on its head and sharp teeth attached to a licorice chain. Basically a theme appropriate version of Chain Chomp; it can get off its chain if the chain is hit with a shell (like a blue shell knocked around by a blue shell koopa troopa), or a fire ball.

*Koopa Troopa (new colors; purple shell, and pink shell: Purple Shell can teleport, and Pink shell can walk on lava, fire balls bounce of its shell as well).


	7. World 06: Diamond City

World 06: Diamond City:

Bowser is flipping through channels with the tv remote.

"You are infuriating!" shouts Princess Peach, "How do you know Bowser jr and the Koopalings are holding us here? Huh?"

Bowser laughs, "Ha, ha, ha, the kids are being kooky Peachie, might as well make the best of a bad..." he looks at Princess Peach, "a good situation."

*Arf, *Arf*, ARF!*

"What is it Captain Toad?" asks Princess Peach,

"Someone stuck down a well ha, ha, ha," jokes Bowser.

Princess Peach shoots him a look and turns to Captain Toad, "Okay, I think I can undo that Princess Rose Vine's curse."

Princess Peach holds up her hands, pink heart energy swirls around from her hands around Captain Toad lifting him gently into the air and glowing with a bright pink light that makes Bowser cover his eyes.

When the light fades Captain Toad remains the same only a 1-up symbol pops above his head.

Bowser gets up, "Don't you know how your own power-ups work?" he says as he stomps over.

"Bowser wait.." says Peach too later as he kicks Captain Toad sending him flying into a nearby wall, where the dog ears, paws, and tail *poof* away.

Princess Peach rushes over.

"Hey!" shouts Captain Toad before he covers his mouth, "I…can….speak…"

Princess Peach smiles.

Captain Toad says, "and I have…Bowser…to thank…I feel sick."

"Ungrateful 'shroom," growls Bowser, "this is why I hate those soft headed wimps."

"and we hate you to," says Captain Toad, "the only good thing about being me again is your stench isn't so strong."

"Better off as a dog," growls Browser as blue energy sparks dance in his claw, "or maybe a block."

Princess Peach stands between them, "Don't you dare Bowser…and…"

She turns to Captain Toad, "um…was your sense of smell really stronger?"

"Yeah," says Captain Toad thinking about it, "Maybe I could have dug around and found a way out…see Bowser turned me back before I figured that out! This is his scheme!"

"I'm powerful," says Bowser standing tall and crossing his arms, "but I'm not psychic."

"now this won't do," says Dimentio appearing in the air, "You should be sitting down, enjoying dinner, playing some tennis outside, and ending your day relaxing with a little television, the man of the house sitting back and petting the pooch, heee heee heee heee."

"Get down here you little freak," growls Bowser, "I am sick of your tone!"

"Oh no," says Dimentio, "I don't work for you, not that your foolish kids know…"

A purple fire ball streaks by his face from the window, "WOAH!"

He stops talking and looks around, "Oh ho Princess…you can hide your life signature from me now? Oh ho…I'll keep that in mind your majesty."

Dimentio vanishes.

"When I get my claws on that…whoever he is…I'll squash him!"

"Dimentio," says Princess Rose Vine appearing by the window, in her Phanto Mask and black dress, "A mercenary in my service for the time being…"

Princess Peach is looking at her mask seemingly frightened.

"This mask…" says Princess Rose Vine, "….this mask….frightens you?"

"Its ugly," spouts out Captain Toad.

Princess Rose Vine's hair starts to dance about like flames behind the mask, leaning her head down slightly so her horns show more as she *growls* deep and low towards Captain Toad making him run behind Princess Peach.

"No…" says Princess Peach, "Its…it reminds me of a bad dream I had once, a particularly scary part of the dream is all."

"I see," says Princess Rose Vine, "I don't….I don't….I do…I do….I do NOT LIKE…THIS MASK!"

She reaches for it, her hands shaking, and starts to laugh maniacally, She stops and whispers, "Golden Key oh Golden Key, where is my music box hidden, oh golden key, oh golden key, where are…youuuuu."

She fades away, Mask last, the eyes flashing red just before it fully vanishes.

"Well…" says Bowser, "that was weird."

-scene change-

To Mario and friends on the air ship, they get a call on Mario's cell phone that the Mayor of Diamond City and Pauline (his assistant) have been kidnapped, and Wario has gone crazy; he's teamed up with one of the Koopalings and taken over Diamond City.

-game-

Mario and friends fight through a very different landscape than they normally do, an urban landscape; with buildings, fire escapes, cars, actual sewers in the pipes, the mid-boss castle is the mayor's office which has been magically changed.

The mid-boss is: Wario: who makes snide rude remarks to Mario, if Luigi faces him he stomps on the ground feeling insulted Mario sent his brother instead of facing him himself. When Mario and friends go into the back office they find the mayor is okay, but Pauline has been taken to the Koopaling's air ship for some reason.

Battle through a few more stages and come to the air ship perched above a sky scraper.

Mario and friends venture through the building and air ship, defeating the main boss: Roy Koopa. And freeing Pauline. Turns out Roy has a thing for Pauline and was trying to be like Bowser and Donkey Kong. Bowser jr appears in a flying clown car and rescues Roy before the cops can show up to arrest him.

Mario and friends know there is only one Koopaling left and one kingdom left to save before facing Bowser himself.

-Potential Enemies:

*Bomb Fish

*Drill bit Crab

*Zeus Guy (Karate)

*Yo Bro

*Watch

*Thorn Ball

*Ba'bomb

*Koopa Troopa (Green: wearing Shades)

*Para Koopa Troopa (Green: wearing Shades)

*Koopa Stricker (Soccer field stage)

*Scaredy Rat

*Boo

*Big Boo

*Boxing Boo

*Bill Blaster

*Bullet Bill

*Bonzai Bill

-Castle Enemies:

*Bomb Fish

*Ba'bomb

*Bill Blaster

*Bullet Bill

*Gold Bonzai Bill

*Boo

*Boxing Boo

*Mecha-Koopa

*Dry Bones

*Goomba (Grey)

-Original Enemies

*Mini-Wario (a small wind up Wario that behaves like a ba'bomb, except it explodes in a green gas and found only in the Wario stage)

*Brave Rat (a large brown rat: similar in appearance to Raticate from Pokemon only its mouth closes, and does not run from anyone).


	8. World 07: Ice Kingdom

**World 07: Ice Kingdom:**

**-cut scene-**

In a place of darkness the clear silhouette of Dimentio stands at a table with a robed diminutive figure on the other side.

"She can hide herself from me now," says Dimentio, "and she almost took the Phanto Mask off…"

"She won't" says the robed figure, "she has always loved masks…that one was a prized…possession…eh hee heee heee."

"She has a chaotic heart," says Dimentio, "her power is growing, it's only a matter of time."

"Don't talk like that," says the robed figure, "She was only getting stir crazy, it's like I told you, she's playing the game now. She'll be too distracted, and have something to pour her excess power into. We keep her happy, keep her distracted, and with any luck…she'll get rid of that nuisance Mario while she's at it, eeeeh heee heee heeee."

Sparkles of light and the robed figure vanishes.

"So foolish," says Dimentio, "all goes according to plan."

He vanishes to.

**-game-**

Mario and friends arrive in the Ice Kingdom:

Play through a number of stages, and reach the Mid-boss castle

The Mid-boss is: Mouser

"Mama mia," says Mario, "Does this mean King Wart is involved too?"

"Don't be ridiculous," spouts Mouser, "he went straight years ago….brrrr…I should have been in Diamond City….brrrrrr…blast that Wario and those Koopalings…and that crazy Princess Rose Vine…making me…brrr…"

Mouse lights a bomb fuse, "I'll let out my frustration you brrr…"

Battle and defeat Mouser.

Play through some more stages before reaching the main castle: The boss is Ludwig Von Koopa.

After Ludwig is beaten an air ship shows up that has the other six Koopalings, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser jr. on it, they throw down a rope ladder for Ludwig, who grabs onto it and escapes.

Bowser jr says, "I'm flying ahead, to the castle. Going to get everything ready."

"Now for Bowser," says Mario watching them fly away.

**-cut scene-**

A dark room in Bowser's castle, volcanoes can be seen through the window. In the middle of the room is a pedestal. Upon this pedestal is a blue glowing star crystal, it shows inside it a scene of Princess Peach baking cup-cakes with Toad.

"Those done yet?" asks Bowser.

"They aren't for you," snaps back Princess Peach, "you want something you can cook it yourself!"

Dimentio materializes in the room approaching the crystal, "Oh what a lovely scene," he says, " could use…"

As he reaches out for the crystal he receives a nasty shock, "YEOOOW!"

"Now…that…shouldn't happen…or hurt so much…" he says.

Princess Rose Vine materializes in the room, her mask in the form of a 2-D Bowser face and her dress green.

"Oh hey…" says Dimentio,

A plume of fire from Princess Rose Vine's mouth shuts him up.

"You aren't going in there again," says Princess Rose Vine, "you…are too disruptive to the harmony I am creating."

"Now, now," says Dimentio, "me…disruptive?"

"Don't you dare come near this crystal again," growls Princess Rose Vine as her mask morphs into the Phanto Mask and her dress turns black.

"Now is that any way to speak to your ole Uncle Dimention?"

Princess Rose Vine practically teleports into his face, Phanto Mask to jester face, she raises her claw, sparks dancing between her fingers, she growls as the mask eyes glow red, "If I see you in this room again…I…will…crush…you."

"Say no more," laughs Dimentio flying into the air, "As you wish your majesty, I only live to serve." He vanishes from sight just as the sound of propellers can be heard out the window.

Princess Rose Vine turns to look that way, her mask changing to a Princess Peach mask and her dress red, then morphing into Bowser as she looks out to see an air ship approaching. She vanishes, the crystal left alone in the room showing a scene of Princess Peach putting a tray of cup cake on the table and slapping away Bowser's claw, who just turns and *grumbles* away much to Captain Toad's surprise.

-Potential Enemies:

*Angler Mangler

*Cheep Cheep

*Frost Piranha Plant

*Snow Round

*White Clubba

*Urchin

*Tooth Berry

*Turkeyjerk

*Snow Pokey

*Ty-Foo

*Boo

*Skip Squeak

*Short Fuse

*Flurry

*Bill Blaster (White)

*Bullet Bill (White)

-Castle Enemies:

*Flurry

*Shy Guy

*Snifit

*Ba'bomb

*Ice Bros

*Boo

*Fish Bone

*Trouter

*Cheep Cheep


	9. World 08: Koopa Kingdom

**World 08: Koopa Kingdom:**

-cut scene-

Princess Rose Vine *growls* low as she spies the Air Ship returning with all the Koopalings and Bowser jr on board. She teleports from the castle as Dimentio sits on top of the castle watching and laughing.

On-board the Air Ship Bowser jr says to the Koopalings and the due of Wario and Waluigi, "Okay, all that's left is papa's castle, you guys go hide while I fly ahead."

Bowser jr flies off towards the castle just missing as Princess Rose Vine appears on the Air Ship.

"What are you doing ?" demands Princess Rose Vine.

"We got beat," says Roy, "so we came back home."

"What?!" yells out Princess Rose Vine.

"What a drama queen," says Wendy, "I don't see what the big deal is, daddy Koopa is still ahead, and besides it not like it's the first time Mario beat us…"

Princess Rose Vine pops her neck as the Phanto Mask eyes glow red. She trembles a moment, and stops, the mask morphs into a Bowser Mask while her dress turns green. She spews out a blast of fire making the Koopalings, Wario, and Waluigi leap back.

"Idiots!" yells out Princess Rose Vine, "Why didn't you call for reinforcements? Why would you just run? Why would you not at least…ALERT…me that…this…Mario…was beating back our forces?!"

"I don't like your attitude," says Wendy.

"Yeah," growls Morton, as the Koopalings take a step forward.

"Who do you think you are?" asks Wendy waving her wand, "We report to daddy and no one else?...Where is daddy Koopa anyway?"

"Yeah! repeat the other Koopalings while Wario and Waluigi take a few steps back.

In the blink of an eye Princess Rose Vine snatches away the wand, and tosses it aside.

"Hey!" yells out Wendy as Princess Rose Vine lifts her by the shell.

Her mask turns back into a Phanto Mask and her dress black as she holds Wendy over the side, making the other Koopalings gasp.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you, you insolent little creature."

"Ahhhh!" shrieks Wendy, "don't drop me! What are you crazy!?"

Princess Rose Vine starts to laugh, causing her whole body to shake and her grip to loosen.

"If you drop me daddy Koopa will be really mad at you!"shouts Wendy

Princess Rose Vine's grip tightens, her mask morphs into a Princess Peach Mask and her dress turns red. She tosses Wendy back onto the ship with the other startled Koopalings. Princess Rose Vine holds her hands like Princess Peach, "Tee hee…you are so right little one. Aren't you so glad I am so benevolent; now you little dears better run along while I set everything up."

She leaps off the side of the air ship and floats on the air gentle a short distance while the others look one; her dress turns black and her mask returns to a Phanto Mask as shadowy black feathered wings sprout from her back; causing the Koopaling, to be utterly surprised in unison. Princess Rose Vine flies towards the castle, laughing like a maniac the whole way; her dress train trailing behind her like a cloud of darkness. A second later they hear then see Wario and Waluigi taking off in the flying car.

-game-

Mario and friends arrive in Koopa Kingdom, and play through some stages, they come to the Mid-boss castle. They encounter a large mechanical Bowser that faces them in a traditional method on a bridge; while Princess Peach is in a cage.

Upon defeating Mecha-Bowser, Princess Peach starts to laugh (3-D cut-scene)

Princess Peach in her cage is looking away

The golden locks turn cherry red, rising in the middle like a wave among the curving side loops, a pair of horns emerge on the sides of her head curved back against the sides of her head with the tips curving up slightly, her dress shifts from bright pink to dark red, elongating in the back and shortening to her knees in the front. She turns around, wearing a Princess Peach mask; Mario has a flash back to the woman who had grabbed Peach and Bowser at the Peach Dome tennis match.

"Greetings Mario," says Princess Rose Vine as her mask shifts into a Bowser Mask and her dress turns green surprising the plumber, "That was fun; you really are as strong as they say; however…"

She twists her hands about a bit and creates a gravity bubble around Mario (similar to the pulls in Super Mario Galaxy); "there is no place in my kingdom for a home wrecker like you!"

She tosses Mario (and anyone that might be with him if played in multi-player mode) out of the castle. Dimentio saves Mario (and friends) before the bubbles can throw them into a lava stream.

On the ground Mario says, "You saved us?"

"Do not thank me," says Dimentio, "its just not in the stars that you should be defeated…just yet."

Dimentio vanishes; however the path is now open beyond the castle.

(playing through the castle again will have the Mecha-Bowser fight, but no sign of Princess Rose Vine until after the game is beaten and played through again on story mode).

-game

Mario and friends play through a few stages.

upon reaching Bowser's castle a new cut-scene begins.

Princess Peach is pacing back and forth and out of frustration kicks the wall by the window, causing the stone to be sent flying and the window to collapse creating a large hole in the wall.

"Woah," says Captain Toad.

"Oh my…" says Princess Peach, "how'd that happen?"

"Are you serious?" asks Bowser, "how could you not know you're that strong?"

Bowser gets up and flexes his muscles, "you play all those games and keep up with someone like me."

"Guess I never noticed," says Princess Peach, "I'm…always in…the zone; when I play…tee hee."

Bowser: *Face Palms*.

"At any rate," says Princess Peach looking out the hole, "come on Captain Toad, time to escape."

She picks up Captain Toad and leaps out the whole, floating away.

She is grabbed by a gravity bubble that pulls her and Captain Toad away from each other, Captain Toad is dropped into a worm hole while Peach is pulled back inside the room. Just as she is released in the room a blue energy wave comes around the room and everything shakes.

"We're being warped," says Princess Peach as the whole room is being pulled through a wormhole.

When it stops they can see dark stone on the other side of the hole, and in the doorway to where the kitchen was before. Even the door to the hallway has dark stones blocking the way.

-game

As Mario and friends enter the castle a worm hole appears in front of them and Captain Toad comes out; he frantically tells them what happened (illustrated through word box pictures that are exaggerated and make Bowser out to be meaner than he really was).

Mario and friends play through Bowser's castle, eventually coming to a large chamber to face Bowser jr. Upon defeating Bowser jr, Bowser jr presses a button bringing a wall down behind him revealing a clear force field with both Bowser and Princess Peach behind. Bowser jr. walks over and looks up at Bowser, "Sorry papa, I tried to hold off that mean ole' Mario."

Bowser crosses his arms, "Jr…after I'm done stomping that plumber we're going to have a talk about kidnapping me and not letting me in on your plan."

Bowser jr is confused; he doesn't have a second to respond as he is forced to jump back as blue electric like magic bolts dance all over the place in front of the force field. The scene pans out to reveals Princess Rose Vine with the Phanto Mask and black dress standing on top of the block as her magic separates it from the castle. She stands upon the block laughing, while Bowser tries to pound the force field and Princess Peach yells out "Mario!"

Princess Rose Vine's magic blasts a hole in the castle roof, high above a giant star portal opens. She laughs as the block rises up, being pulled by magic energy from the star portal. Mario leaps into the air missing the block by a few inches. He falls back and lands next to Bowser jr on his Clown Copter; they nod and fly up after the block and Princess Rose Vine. An energy wave sent by Princess Rose Vine pushes them back as she and her prisoners vanish into the star portal; the Princess laughing maniacally the whole time. It closes as Mario and Bowser jr look on; however something else comes out of the star portal just as it shuts completely; a small yellow Luma which lands exhausted in Mario's arms.

-Potential Enemies:

*Dino-Torch

*Wall Eye

*Wallop

*Ba'bomb

*Thwomp

*Volcannon

*Volcano Lotus

*Koopa Troopa (Green, Red)

*Para Koopa Troopa (Green , Red)

*Goomba

*Para Goomba

*Large Goomba

*Sniffit

*Rex

*Fire Bros

*Podoboo

-Castle Enemies:

*Bowser Amp

*Ba'bomb

*Thwomp

*Koopa Troopa (Green, Red)

*Para Koopa Troopa (Green, Red)

*Skull Goomba

*Goomba

*Sniffit

*Fire Bros

*Podoboo

*Terra Cotta (Bowser castle only)

*Tox Box

*Boo

*Giant Boo

*Dry Bones

*Skelly Rex


	10. World 09: Star Road

**World 09: Star Road**

-cut scene-

The Luma informs Mario and friends (via pictures in a text box) about how Wario and Waluigi showed up suddenly with an army of Shadow Creatures and a jester called Dimeni and kidnapped Princess Rosalina, opening the Star Road for what looked be Princess Peach and King Bowser Koopa inside a flying block being piloted via magic reins a woman Mario now knows is Princess Rose Vine.) Wario and Waluigi, along with Dimentio are looting the Comet Observatory and preventing anyone from following the Shadow Princess directly.

The Luma agrees to open a path to the Star Road so Mario and friends can go there to both rescue Princess Rosalina and open the way to save Princess Peach…and Bowser.

-game-

Mario and friends play through the Star Road; reaching, the Comet Observatory is the mid-boss base. Wario and Waluigi are holding Rosalina hostage via a magic cage provided by Princess Rose Vine; the team up and use a crazy steam-punk/magic mech-tank weapon to fight Mario and Friends. When defeated they reveal (via picture box) that Dimentio is guarding the star portal that leads to where "WaPeach" (what they call her, earning a confused and somewhat disgusted look by Mario and Princess Rosalina), took Princess Peach and Bowser.

Rosalina speaks to Mario and friends, "That portal leads to a dangerous place Mario; it's the land beyond the edge of the universe…the shadow world. Can't believe after all these years they would break their treaty; and their prisoner was leading the charge."

Mario and friends; as well as Wario and Waluigi are genuinely confused by these remarks.

Princess Rosalina has a black Luma bring a book to her; a story book cut scene begins: as Princess Rosalina narrates, "Some years ago the Shadow World from beyond the edge of our universe learned that the people of your world were amassing great armies and greater magical power. They feared that the people of this universe would invade them. A council of wizards gathered together, knowing that the Shadow World was far stronger than even it knew and had no idea how divided our worlds really were. To prevent an invasion they gave the Shadow Creatures some…insurance they would not be invaded…"

Rosalina closes the book, "The wizards kidnapped a child of extra-ordinary magical power and gave the child to them to be raised in The Shadow Kingdom. In time the Princess grew; as did her powers; she learned of her origin via secret means…"

Princess Rosalina pauses looking thoughtful a moment looking in the direction of the Star Portal. Rosalina opens a magic window showing Kamek and Dimentio at a secret market in Subcon; the Dream World; "Two of the great wizards had been secretly visiting the Princess as well…they however grew to fear her power and recently."

The portal window shows Kamek and Dimentio purchasing a Phanto Mask, "The wizards knew of Princess Rose Vine's…."

She scowls at Wario, "Not Wa…Peach…"

She turns back to Mario, "love of masks, they purchased from Subcon's secret market an evil spirit known as a Phanto Mask; placing a spell upon it so they could control it and limit its influence on its host. They gave it to the Princess as a gift….it would seem it has driven her mad; possibly beyond their control, causing her to attack the world of her origin."

Mario and friends race off, its not clear if Mario paid any attention to anything other than what direction to go. Wario looks at Princess Rosalina, "How do you know all that anyway?"

"Your role is done here now," says Princess Rosalina sternly as she waves her wand.

A gravity bubble grabs up Wario and Waluigi sending them through a star portal back to Wario's castle. Leaving the two of them to *shrug* it off.

-game-

Mario and friends battle through some stages and arrive at the portal, they must battle Dimentio. Upon defeating Dimentio he starts to laugh and says, "Now…there is almost no one left that can control her…the chaos will spread…"

He vanishes and Mario and friends head through the portal. Once they are gone Dimentio re-appears; floating about he says, "hooo, hooo, hooo, hoooo….the Legendary Hero heads to his doom to face the mad Princess of Shadows, when the dust is cleared I…"

A treasure chest suddenly *SLAMS!* around Dimentio, locking him inside. Chains pop up around it. The chest hops around with Dimentio inside yelling to be let out and "How is this possible?! I can't be held like this?!"

Some Luma show up and grab the chains and drag the treasure chest following Princess Rosalina.

-Potential Enemies:

*Zoing-Boing

*Magi-Koopa

*Koopa Troopa (Green, Red, Blue)

*Para Koopa Troopa (Green, Red, Blue)

*Warpid

*Water Shooter

*Wizzerd

*Super Koopa Troopa

*Chargin Chuck

*Cursya

*Thunder Lakitu

*Tileoid

*Mecha-Koopa

*Topmini

*Twirlip

*Sentry Beam

*Shlurp

*Shy Guy

*Snifit

*Pidget

-Castle Enemies:

(same as field, adds)

*Cannons

*Cannon Ball

*Ba'bomb

*Octoomba

*Goombeetle


	11. World 10: Shadow Kingdom

World 10: Shadow Kingdom

-cut scene-

The Massive Yellow Star Portal opens, blackness beyond shadow is ripped against its edges, oblivion tendrils fight back against the intrusion of color. Bowser and Princess Peach look down upon a world of darkness, where shadows crawl, and the curs'ed dead scramble upon hills of monochrome dread. A world of sadness, strife, and despair, beyond the realms they know of. The only true color to be seen were the now closed star portal and the mystical reigns guiding their brick of a vessel held by Princess Rose Vine. Across the fields of black swamps, vast cemeteries, and seemingly dead ash filled forests they come upon a vast labyrinthine castle covering an entire mountain side; half cyclopean architecture, part roman, part monochrome abomination of an attempt at oriental, and topped with a medieval castle; upon which a western mansion is sitting and propped up with pillars and wood.

"My Palace…my prison," comes the voice of Princess Rose Vine magically echoing inside the block, "From this place I watched your world, your world of life and color. Your festivals, your people so filled with joy and life…"

The block docks at a hole clearly made for it on the side of the mansion. Beyond the portal Bowser and Peach's senses are bombarded by a sudden wave of color. In stark contrast to the rest of this world, this mansion is filled with color, almost like a child's playroom; a rebellion against the dreadful darkness.

The force field vanishes and Princess Rose Vine appears before them. A rainbow of magic sparks dancing between her hands, "In this place, only destruction has color."

She blasts a hole in the blue carpet; which morphs like a fibrous clay to heal its self. Princess Peach notices that the edges of Rose Vine's dress and boots against the floor are starting to turn a deep blue or purple color, yet the darkness of her clothes are seemingly pushing it back. Even her mask seems partly fluid and her green eyes are shining for the first time through the Phanto Mask.

Princess Rose Vine speaks as the rainbow of sparks dance through her fingers, "Life…your world…my true home…and…destruction…color…life and destruction…"

She turns to Peach and Bowser, "I will conquer your kingdoms; I will take what is rightfully mine; what I was robbed of all these years by these shadow creatures."

She vanishes leaving Bowser and Peach alone to wander at the strange colorful mansion, and the bleak stone and darkness outside the windows; even the lightning is grey.

-game-

Mario and friends appear in the Shadow Kingdom, arriving about three stages below the start of the Labyrinthine castle. Several stages go through the various parts of the castle; in the background of several stages odd tall shadow beings with thin builds, most with no real head to speak of and hole like eyes; with long thin arms and fingers can be seen; just watching Mario and friends. Upon reaching the monochrom mockery of oriental palaces Mario and friends come to the mid-boss:

King Wart…however upon defeating him (2 hits with), his body morphs into a giant shadow creature; (2 hits and the shadow peels away (as Bomb Boo which fly away) to reveal a giant skeleton). The Giant Skeleton raises its hand to smash Mario (and friends if in multi-player mode); before it can however a red lightning bolt blasts it in the head destroying the skull. The body turns into numerous Boo and they fly away. Mario (and friends) scratch their heads a moment and continue on their way.

Just before reaching the Mansion there is another boss battle: Against Kamek the Magi-Koopa.

Kamek just *laughs* not explaining his presence and attacks. Upon being defeated however he rights himself on his staff, "I am getting too old for this…I tried…why…why did it not work out…you…can't…"

A wormhole opens up and swallows Kamek, the sound of Luma can be heard in the portal and partially seen dragging Kamek through.

Throughout the Mansion there have also been these keys, with different colors needed to open different doors (Yellow keys for normal doors, Pink Keys for Pink doors with mushroom on them *power ups inside*, and Green Keys for metal doors that have spikes and Bowser's face on them *enemies inside like Goomboo and Koopa Troopa, shell is useful for some areas*.

Battle through more stages, more colorful ones in the Mansion with more colorful opponents. Mario (and friends) come to a very strange room, it is full of keys, yellow keys, pink keys, and green keys, upon the wall.

Princess Rose Vine appears in her Phanto Mask and Black dress, "Well, well," she says, "So the great hero has reached the final boss at last…tell you what hero…if you can beat me in combat, then I will release p…Bowser…and…m…" She shakes her head, "Release Princess Peach as well."

Battle: Princess Rose Vine has to be three times with keys…however, she can switch between her three masks and dress colors. Each form corresponds to a certain key color; hit that form with the right key color and it will lock that form out so she can't switch to it during the battle (the form is defeat by the key). If hit by the wrong color, she will seem to have been hit as she will switch to another form; but she can still switch back.

Each form has its own three abilities:

Princess Peach Mask/Red Dress:

*She floats on the air.

*Does a hip strike

*Throws a Vegetable from the ground (may also at random throw a power-up, she looks confused when this happens

Bowser Mask/Green Dress:

*Spits out a Plume of Fire

*Ground Pound (creates a shock wave)

*Throws Hammers

Phanto Mask/Black Dress

*Teleports

*Throws a shock ball that floats through the air following Mario; it vanishes if hit by any color key or when Princess Rose Vine changes costume.

*A Dashing claw Strike

Upon being defeated, she reverts to the black dress and Phanto Mask (if not the last form defeated), and falls to her knees, the Phanto Mask falls off; she covers her face with her hand as the background vanishes to reveal Bowser and Princess Peach; who were watching the whole match. However Princess Rose Vine starts to laugh maniacally, except the laugh is really deep and masculine; its coming from the Phanto Mask which rises up on its own. Princess Rose Vine is suddenly surrounded by a cocoon of Piranha Plants with Pink and Black heads (The Pink ones have green spots, and the black ones have pink spots).

A new Battle Begins: a sort of Battle: the Phanto Mask chases after Mario (and friends), it can't be harmed; defeating it requires leading it into the Piranha Plants *which can also damage Mario and friends*. This only has to be done once, and a 3-D cut scene appears where one black one and one pink one have grabbed the Phanto Mask and snap in two.

At this point the force field opens, freeing Princess Peach and Bowser. As they step out the Piranha plants descend into the floor; revealing Princess Rose Vine; who is now wearing a violet sparkling dress and a violet sparkling party mask (only over the eyes and nose, pointed sides). Her eyes are a striking green and her lips a deep rose red.

Princess Rose Vine shakes her head hand on face, "That blasted Phanto Mask, curse that traitor; that thing was driving me insane…ruining my plan…making me do weird…things."

She looks up at them through parted fingers. Bowser and Peach look at her and at each other, in silence. Princess Peach has her hand over her mouth.

Bowser starts to laugh and says, "Wah, haaa, haaa, haaa, good try kid…you almost beat me and the Mushroom Kingdom. Waaah, haaa, haaa, haaa"

To Mario's surprise Princess Peach starts to laugh as well.

Bowser leaps into the air floating, "Better luck next time kid," and he teleports away.

Princess Peach walks slowly over towards Princess Rose Vine, Mario reaches out, but stops as Princess Peach shakes her head at him; something sad about her expression. As she stands in front of Princess Rose Vine there is a moment of silence between them. Princess Peach looks up as she holds her hands out; a sparkling pink heart appears and a small pink cake floats down from it into her hands.

Princess Peach hands the cake over to Princess Rose Vine and says, "I'm sorry."

Princess Peach has such an innocent smile upon her face that Princess Rose Vine can't help but smile and laugh. Princess Peach joins her in laughing.

Princess Rose Vine quietly says, "Thank…you…"

A wormhole appears behind Mario surprising him. As Mario and Princess Peach head through the portal Princess Peach sets a pink envelope on a desk by the portal. A close up reveals it has the word "invite" on it.

*credits roll: don't turn off before the credits end…*

-Potential Enemies List:

Note: the enemy types in the cyclopean architecture regions should be monochrome colors and undead/ghost themes.

-Cyclopean zones:

*Bone Piranha Plant

*Fish Bone

* Tweester

*Thwomp

*Under Hand

*Boo

*Dry Bones

*Blooper

-roman stages

*Bone Piranha Plant

*Thwomp

*Mini-Thwomp

*Dry Bones

*Boo

*Bomb Boo

*Ba'bomb

*Skull Goomba

-Oriental stages

*Zombie Shroom

*Amp

*Skittler

*Under Hand

*Treevil

*Shy Guy

*Snifit

*Fire Rod

*Cannons

*Cannon Ball

-Castle (one or two stages)

*Boo

*Bomb Boo

*Dry Bones

*Bone Piranha Plant

*Fish Bone

*Skull Goomba

*Cannons

*Cannon Ball

*Bill Blaster

*Bullet Bill

-Mansion (four stages at least)

*Chainsaw Fish

*Zombie Shroom

*Koopa Troopa (Dark: Purple, wears shades)

*Koopa Troopa (Pink)

* Para Koopa Troopa (Black) *Drops Ba'bombs* (New type)

*Magi-Koopa

*Amp

*Fire Rod

*Bonzai Bill

*Bullet Bill

*Bill Blaster

*Skittler

*Witch

*Draculad

*Volcano Lotus

*Boo

*Bomb Boo

*Goomboo

*Treasure Pest

-New Enemies

(The black variety of Para Koopa Troopa)

(Pink and Black varieties of Piranha Plant: Pink Ones spit out rolling red spike balls, Zombie Shrooms, or Poison Shrooms, the Black Ones spit out either Ba'bombs, Cannon Balls, or Bullet Bills. Have to watch to see).

Stay tuned for the after credits scene:


	12. End Credits Scene

After the credits have finished rolling the scene changes to an animation:

Kamek is sneaking around the darkened halls of the mansion, "Not good, that blasted Mario…all my plans…there is no way the Princess doesn't realize that the Phanto Mask I gave her…*gulp*…that…I…gave…her…"

Princess Rose Vine's laughter can be heard down the hall, which is curious given there are no rooms in this part of the corridor that Kamek is aware of. A strip of light on the wall leads back to a secret chamber in the wall left slightly open. Kamek sneaks over and peeks in, receiving the shock of his life as he sees the back of Princess Rose Vine as she laughs to herself in a room with the walls covered in masks…including Phanto Masks. She is writing on a scrap of paper; Kamek can barely see around her arm, yet he can see the top lines of the paper. A list…her plan; crossed out at the top is [Kidnap Princess Peach and Bowser], and written quickly above this line and also crossed out, [trick those dumb wizards into thinking the mask possessed me].

Kamek starts to sweat and back away; he practically jumps out of his robe when the door flies open and Princess Rose Vine stands smiling down at him; her face partially obscured by a masquerade mask, her sparkling violet dress a stark contrasts to the darkened hall.

The silence is broken by the sweet yet menacing voice of the princess, "Did you really think that I could so easily be driven mad by a mere spook…traitor?"

She waves her hands about each other gathering a mystic energy as her mask and dress turn red with green accents, "You're going to want to run now…"

She laughs maniacally as all manner of Piranha Plants erupts from the walls, floor, and ceiling, chasing Kamek down the hall. He barely manages to leap out a window and fly away on his broom/wand, the Piranha Plants snapping behind him, and Princess Rose Vine's laughter echoing through the otherwise silent as a graveyard darkness.

(the sparkles of his staff spell out the words: The End…which a second later is bitten through by a Piranha Plant that chuckles after words, the faint laughter of Princess Rose Vine echoing in the distance as the screen goes black)

-contrast that a moment later the opening screen of the game with its colors and happy music starts up-


	13. Extra Features Bonus Scene

*Get all the Star Coins for a Bonus unlock scene in the event viewer:

Mario, Peach, Luigi, and some toads including Captain Toad and Toadsworth are enjoying eating some cake when Luigi asks; "I wander whatever happened with that Dimentio guy."

Peach calmly takes a bite of cake and says, "He was captured and is being studied by top wizards."

"Who?" asks Luigi unable to think of anyone like that in the mushroom kingdom.

"Top..wizards…tee hee," says Peach sweetly.

-Rosalina and some Luma are pushing a wheel cart with a treasure chest on it that is bound up in chains. The "camera" pans backwards to reveal she is pushing it down a corridor in a warehouse full of treasure chests; ending with a sign that reads (Dangerous Artifacts and Monsters Storage).


End file.
